Home entertainment systems are proposed that are capable of playing back moving images as well as running game programs. In the home entertainment systems, a GPU generates three-dimensional images using polygons (see, e.g., patent document 1).
Regardless of whether an image is a moving image or a still image, improvement in efficiency of displaying the image is an important and constant challenge. Therefore, various technologies have been developed and put into a practical use in many ways such as a compression technology, a transmission technology, an image processing technology, and a display technology of image data, which allows high-definition images to be enjoyed in various scenes in a familiar manner.